Faridah Fila
Faridah is a fifteen-year-old girl and the sixth member of the ABC Mews '. She’s a wildchild who initially is found living by herself, homeless and hopping from place to place. She is extremely cunning and intelligent for her age. |-|Normal=(to be added) |-|Mew=(to be added) About :Faridah initially lives deep in the inner city of her hometown, a teenage runaway surviving on her own with cunning and trickery. She is a bit of a rebellious spirit, only seeking to satisfy her desires and doing anything to get her way while avoiding repercussions. Often, because of her past experiences, she struggles to trust people and will stubbornly avoid getting close to anyone at all costs while maintaining her tricky, carefree visage. She dresses far more childish than most people would expect her to, knowing that her innocent looks will make people more likely to fall for her cons. :Faridah has the capacity to be good, but has become accustomed to being wild and free and does not learn to tame this side of herself until later. Initially, she is the type of person who will blame others for her shortcomings and does not accept her own faults, though this part of her changes later on. She gets easily frustrated, but always stays focused on her goals. :Faridah likes candy (she’s often seen eating hard candy or sucking on lollipops), horror movies, rock music, and fruity desserts. Becoming a Mew 'Faridah's Wish :Faridah ran away from home when she turned thirteen out of frustration, a child between two divorced parents who were always so busy arguing that they seldom had time to take care of her properly. She started slacking heavily in her grades, often cutting class to hang out with her friends elsewhere with the desire to avoid responsibility and no real understanding of what she wanted out of life other than to be happy. Faridah eventually stopped going to school altogether and learned how to survive on the streets, soon leaving her family behind to live on her own. At first, she went between friends, but she was soon betrayed by them and had to survive on her own. She ended up stealing, pick-pocketing, and conning people out of their money to stay at motels and live at least somewhat comfortably, day to day. She clothed, fed, and sheltered herself, having fun doing it without getting caught. :Despite the frustrations with her family, Faridah did come to miss them quite often. Many times, she wondered whether she should go back, but would ultimately tell herself it wasn’t worth it to. Faridah did not want to live on the streets forever and actually dreamed of getting through high school and going to college, being successful and doing something worthwhile. She, however, felt that she’d messed her life up enough to where it wasn’t a possibility, and feared the repercussions she’d face if she were to return home and come clean to everything she’d done thus far. :One night, Faridah went up to the roof of a large building and decided to sleep under the stars, suddenly not in the mood to stay at another musty motel. She laid upon some debris left up there and tried to sleep, but found herself distracted by the beautiful sky. Soon, the shooting star visited her and she decided to wish upon it. She felt silly, doing something so childish, but ultimately made the wish to fix her life and live like a normal girl. As she rolled over and tried to sleep, she was suddenly surrounded by a bright light. Faridah sat up in shock, but did not seem to be afraid of the light. She suddenly felt warm and happy, almost as if her problems never existed, and as soon as she was at peace with this feeling, the light dissipated to reveal that she’d transformed into a Mew. 'Joining the ABC Mews' Although Faridah had wanted to be better, she immediately started to use her Mew form to disguise herself and get away with even more tricky crimes. She started to enjoy the attention she was getting from others who saw her, but remained as hidden as possible. Though she was having fun, she started to wonder what her end goal was and whether she was using her newfound form the wrong way. Shortly after considering this, she was discovered by the ABC Mews who had heard of her trickery from another town. Aisha, Beth, and Callie came to visit her, figuring out what she looked like based on images of Faridah as a Mew that had been posted online and cross-examining them with images of a missing person’s poster with Faridah’s human face on them, apparently left out by her parents who missed her. When the girls approached her, Faridah refused to listen to them at first because she felt guilty for having used her powers wrongfully and had it in her head that the girls were going to get her in trouble. The three girls actually ended up chasing Faridah in their Mew forms, trying to catch her to talk to her. She got away once during the day, but popped up again elsewhere in the evening. The trio eventually cornered her after hatching a plan to catch her, and she gave herself up, begging not to be turned in to the police. The group promised they only wanted her to join their team, but listened to Faridah’s story about her family and her life on the streets, sympathetic to her. Beth, who truly understood Faridah’s position, stepped up and offered her a chance at redemption by joining the ABC Mews and using her powers for better things, while also urging her to return to her family because they likely had been looking for her ever since she left. She handed over the missing person’s poster with Faridah’s face on it that she and the other two found, proving to Faridah that her parents truly cared about her and wanted her to come back. Tearily, Faridah thanked the girls for talking to her and promised to go home, and do something good with her Mew abilities. She did not have a cell phone, but assured everyone she would get on the ABC Mew Messenger as soon as she could. It took several days, but the messenger soon received a new member, and all the previous Mews before her welcomed Faridah warmly. 'Contribution' Faridah tries to use her Mew form for good things after joining the team. She struggles somewhat to maintain a secret identity since she still hops between her parents who, in addition, now give her lots of extra attention and affection when possible, but Faridah is able to sneak out now and again to search the streets for people who may need her help. While other Mews tend to do daytime work, she actually goes out at night. While Faridah does do good, she does it her way. She tends to take on other people who cause trouble at night and will use her tough attitude and wild style to get things done. Hearing people gossip about the things she’s done as a Mew gives Faridah a huge sense of satisfaction, and sometimes she will brag about her deeds on the Mew Messenger. Mew Form Faridah is associated with the letter F''' and becomes '''Mew Fruity Fanfare. She has a fruitcake-based color scheme, wearing red, green, orange, and yellow on her Mewfit, rather than a few solid colors like other Mews. She has the DNA of a Ferret '''and has heightened climbing abilities and speed fostered by her animal DNA. Her associated food is '''Fruitcake '''and her instrument is a '''Flageolet. As a Mew, Faridah fights with the power of fire '''and can conjure it with her weapon by blowing into it. Her weapon is the '''Fruitcake Flageolet, a red and cream-colored flageolet with multicolored holes that she uses to summon fireworks. Faridah attacks with Ribbon Fruity Fanfare, in which she can summon either a fireball, or fireworks that can be used both offensively and as a distraction to get away from onlookers or pursuers. Faridah’s Mew Mark is an orange flame on her stomach. Username On the ABC Mew Messenger, Faridah’s username is Fruityfull, so named after her fruity colors. Though she has many colors on her Mewfit, she prefers to type in red, the main color. Since she is still new to having a phone, she actually is not very good at typing and will sometimes randomly capitalize everything or nothing, or will have some words capitalized, but not others. There are also times where she uses the wrong word in a sentence because of auto-correct. Close Relationships 'Main Trio' *'Aisha Avida:' Faridah looks up to Aisha as her team’s leader, admiring how much she puts effort into things and how she refuses to quit. Since Aisha is in college, Faridah often asks her about what it’s like there, and sometimes will listen to things Aisha has to say about her field of study, curious about it. *'Beth Blake:' Faridah adores Beth’s creepier and gloomier works of art, even complementing old works that Beth is ashamed of. As with Aisha, she also likes to hear about her experiences in college and the work she does in her classes, which Beth is always eager to share. Sometimes, Faridah will draw things and send Beth pictures of her work to get critique. *'Callie Carrion:' Faridah gets easily overwhelmed by the high-energy Callie. While she can be excited, she is usually much more laid back about things and plays it cool, a trait she learned in her time on the streets. However, Faridah admires Callie and looks up to her for all the things she knows. Faridah missed out on a few of her teenage years and looks to Callie to get her back up to speed on pop culture and trends. 'Other' *'Eris Earhart:' Faridah sometimes will talk to Eris. The two have a lack of pop culture sense in common, something they both seek Callie out to help them alleviate. Eris will sometimes ask Faridah questions about what she's learned and what she's doing, and in turn, Faridah will ask about Eris' work in her studies and on her planes. (To be edited) Trivia *Faridah was originally going to be a fighter-based character before I wrote her to fight with fire elements *Faridah was originally supposed to be a young child. Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages